


As the Cars Collide

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: Feyre has spent her entire life disbelieving the tales of soulmates.One fateful day, she learns the truth when she crashes into her soulmate.My TumblrJoin my discord





	1. Chapter 1

I glanced over at Tamlin, I noticed his tight grip on the steering wheel, his clenched jaw. It looks like he’s still angry about the party. I would have to tread carefully if I didn’t want him to explode.  
“Tam, I was just trying to get some fresh air.” I said placatingly.  
“You just walked off without telling me! What if something happened to you?”  
“Tam, I just went out on the balcony. Do you really think I’m stupid enough to fall off the edge?” I asked temper flaring. It was just like him, thinking I’m some air-headed, fragile doll that needed to be protected.  
“No, Feyre, that’s not it. I just worry about you, I don’t want to see you hurt, especially when you’ve just recovered from the Incident.”

I tensed and glared at him at the reminder of the Incident. That bastard, using my near-death experience at the hands at some psychotic bitch who thought Tamlin was hers.

“Might I remind you, Tam, you did nothing, nothing for me in those months of torture. You left me to rot!” I seethed.  
“That’s not true, she kept changing the terms of your release and I was trying to track you both down.”  
“That’s not the point, Tam. You weren’t there when I needed you, you made me think you abandoned me.” I said looking away and trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry Feyre, I promised you I wouldn’t ever leave you like that again, and I’ve kept that promise haven’t I?” he asked, briefly glancing over at me, then looking back at the road.  
“That’s the problem! You haven’t left me alone in months! I can’t go anywhere without you or Lucien breathing down my neck. You treat me like I’m a child, incapable of taking care of myself! You don’t let me talk about what happened in that hell. I can’t do this anymore Tam! I feel like I’m drowning and you’re the one holding my head under the water!” I said defeated.  
“What did you say?” Tamlin asked,gripping my knee in a vice like grip.  
“I said I can’t do this anymore, you’re drowning me Tam.” His grip tightened, “Tam you’re hurting me.”  
He whipped his head around to look at me. “T-tam the roa-”  
“I can’t believe this is how you repay me. I got your family out of poverty, Paid for your father’s rehabilitation. I provide you with anything you ask of me, and this is how you repay me?” His eyes are dark, filled with rage.  
I saw a flash of headlights coming towards us, the sound of a horn. “TAM LOOK OUT!”  
He violently jerked the wheel to the side, narrowly avoiding the other car and we started to roll. After a few minutes of agony, the car came to a stop and blackness crept over my vision.

I awoke to agonizing pain and the sound of a voice, opening my eyes, I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen, with eyes so blue they were practically purple, raven black hair. He was saying something but was drowned out by the ringing in my ears. And I knew he was my soulmate. I had heard the tales, one look was all it took and somehow you just knew.  
I was sprawled out on the grass, almost 20 feet away from the road, the car not even a foot away from me, it had hit a huge oak tree.  
I tried to sit up only to feel a hot stab of pain in my abdomen, I looked down and saw a bloody mess. “What happened. Wh-where’s?”  
“You almost hit me and the driver swerved off the road and rolled into a tree. He’s fine, he’s over there.” I looked to where he pointed and saw Tam on the grass, only a few scratches on him.  
I could feel myself getting weaker. “You’re my my…”  
“Yes, please try to hold on, the ambulence is on it’s way please.”  
“I-i can’t. I’m glad I got to meet you.” i breathed letting the darkness consume me for the last time


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this'll be a multi chap fic!  
> I'm open to _constructive_ criticism!  
> Let me know what you think and if you notics any mistakes!  
> And lmk if any of you want to beta read!

.  
Tamlins pov:

 

I waited out in the lobby for news of Feyre. They wouldn't let me in there because we weren't married yet. I paced back and forth, she had been in intensive care for over 3 hours...

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, the doctor in charge of her care came out. I rushed over to him. "Is she okay? Is she going to make it? What's the damage?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. O'Tool, we've done everything we could. She most likely isn’t going to make it. If she does live, she’ll most likely be in a coma for a while.”

 

I felt my world crash around me. If only I hadn't taken my eyes off the road. No, that was her fault. If she wasn't so ungrateful for everything I've done for her, this wouldn't've happened..

_________________________

I awoke to the sound of beeping. Squinting against the harsh fluorescent lights, the room came into focus. I saw the tv, the news anchors talking about the latest thing the president had done.  
Registering a pressure on my hand, I looked down. There was a hand holding mine, I followed the arm it was attached to a head of blond hair. 

“Tamlin, what happened?” I asked my voice hoarse.  
His head shot up, “You’re awake.” he breathed.  
“Yes, what happened?”  
“I’ll go talk to the doctor about getting you out of here.” He said getting up and heading out the door.  
“No, wait! Tell me what happened!” but he just kept walking. I sighed, grabbing the remote to change the channel on the tv. 

I tried to remember what happened. We were driving home from his work party. We had gotten in an argument, and he had taken his eyes off the road…..

Tamlin came in with a doctor in tow.  
“Alright, Ms. Archeron, you’re good to go.”

 

_________________________

After completing the paperwork, we headed to the car. Opening my door for me, Tamlin asked what I remembered. Getting in the car, I told him what little I did remember.  
He didn’t say anything until after he got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Well, after that, I swerved to avoid an oncoming car, and we rolled into a tree. I was fine, and called an ambulance.”  
“How long was I in the hospital?”  
“A month, you were in a coma.”  
“A month?!” I exclaimed.  
“Yes, Feyre, it’s nothing to get worked about.”  
“A coma is not nothing Tamlin!”  
“Calm down, Feyre,” he said turning to face me, “you can’t get too worked up, it’s not good for you.”  
“Tamlin please please keep your eyes on the road,” I begged.  
“Okay, we’re almost there.” 

The rest of the drive was spent in tense, awkward silence. Tamlin would occasionally glance at me and I’d tense every time he took his eyes off the road. Sensing my unease, Tamlin said, “Soon you’ll be Mrs. O’ Tool.”

“Yes, I can’t wait,” I said, trying not to laugh, his last name always made me snicker. “I just hope Ianthe hasn’t been too worried about me, and the fact that she would have to put the wedding planning on hold.” 

Tamlin didn’t say anything for a while. I noticed his jaw twitch as he pulled up the driveway. He looked a little tense as he walked around the car to open my door. 

“What’s wrong Tam tam? Is it something with Ianthe?” I questioned getting out of the car.

He hurriedly ushered me inside.

“Tamlin, what is it you’re not telling me?” I demanded, turning to face him.

He grimaced, putting his hand on the back of his neck before he replied, “Ianthe and I already worked out the details.”

“While I was in a coma?” I demanded, trying not to yell, raising my voice never ended well.

“We finalised everything a week before the party last month, I was going to tell you when we got home. It’s going to be on March 17.”

“That’s in two months! I was in a coma! Would you have rescheduled if I woke up a day before? Or if I didn’t wake up in time? Not to mention the fact that you decided everything for me! It’s my wedding too, don’t I get a choice in it?”

“Feyre please, we’ll talk about this tomorrow, you need to rest.”

“I’ve been asleep for a month! I think I’m well rested enough to talk about _our_ wedding!”

“Feyre, the doctor said you need to rest.”

“Fine, but don’t expect to share my bed anytime soon.”

I heard him loose a growl and walked a little faster to my room. I locked the door as soon as it closed behind me. Walking over to the bed, exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks. Not bothering to change, I just lay down and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I’d straighten things out with Tamlin….


End file.
